Automatic Drip Coffee makers (“ADCs”) are designed for processing “ground roast coffee” or “coffee,” i.e., granulated coffee obtained by grinding previously roasted coffee beans. Because of differences in flavor strength among different coffees, as well as variations in personal taste, consumers may find it difficult to determine the correct dose (amount) of coffee to use for brewing pots of different sizes.
To deal with this problem, a number of products have been introduced in which the coffee is provided in standardized doses. For example, filter packs in which a predetermined amount of coffee, e.g., enough coffee to brew 4, 10 or 12 servings of brewed coffee, is provided in a filter paper container. However, this approach cannot be used for brewing one, or only a few, servings of coffee, as the consumer is required to make the amount of servings for which the filter pack is designed. In addition, it is difficult to change the strength of the brewed coffee.
In an alternate approach, single serving “pods” have been provided in which enough ground roast coffee for brewing only a single serving is housed in a filter paper container. However, single serving pods must have a specific configuration to fit brewer(s) for which they are designed. Machines used to brew coffee with these pods are fundamentally different from automatic drip coffee makers. They are also limited to making a single cup at a time, which limits their usefulness in making larger amounts of brewed coffee.
A further approach combines the idea of a single cup brew is found in products such as Folgers® coffee singles. These can be made with mixtures of instant and ground roast coffee. While they do not have to fit a particular brewer, they still are designed for only a single cup of coffee.
In still another approach, separate “tablets” are provided which are made solely out of instant coffee (also referred to as soluble coffee). However, instant coffee is not preferred by some consumers.